1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to camera imaging systems, such as systems involving digital image sensors.
2. Background
Many camera systems utilize a focus system. During a typical manual or autofocus sequence, images are captured from various lens positions in order to determine the best focus position. The change in lens position results in a change in magnification of the image. This change in magnification of the image as the camera focus changes is visible to the user and is often referred to as “breathing.”